


Behind Blue Eyes

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's afraid of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

Mike Chang is not some sort of great conversationalist. Truth be told, he’s a little afraid of words and how big, vast, and expansive they are. There also might be a part of him that’s terrified of being hurt by them. The problem is, Mike Chang is in love. He doesn’t know the girl’s name but he saw her sharing her lunch with the science department’s rats. When she saw him, her long-lashed blue eyes turned up wide at him framed with perfect blond waves. He never stood a chance. 

“Hi.” He whispers, practically shaking. 

She smiles at him, “Hi.”


End file.
